Sessions (Artists L)
* Lab 4: (1 session, 2001) * Labradford: (1 session, 1996) * Ladytron: (2 sessions, 2001-03) * Laibach: (2 sessions, 1986-87) * Laika: (1 session, 2000) * Denny Laine and the Electric String Band: (2 sessions, 1967-68) * Lali Puna: (1 session, 2004) * Land of Nod: (1 session, 2003) * Landscape: (1 session, 1978) * Neil Landstrumm & Tobia Schmidt: (1 session, 1998) * Ronnie Lane's Slim Chance: (3 sessions, 1973-76) * Lash Lariat and the Long Riders: (2 sessions, 1985) * Last Party: (2 sessions, 1987-89) * Laugh: (2 sessions, 1986-87) * Laughing Clowns: (1 session, 1982) * L'Augmentation: (1 session, 1999) * Laura Logic: (2 sessions, 1979-81) * Laurel and Hardy: (1 session, 1982) * Gasper Lawal Band: (1 session, 1971) * League of Gentlemen: (1 session, 1980) * Leatherface: (3 sessions, 1991-93) * Led Zeppelin: (3 sessions, 1969) * Alvin Lee & Mylon LeFevre: (1 session, 1973) * Leisure Process: (1 session, 1982) * Lemonheads: (1 session, 1989) * Deke Leonard: (3 sessions, 1973-78) * Leopards: (2 sessions, 1997-98) * Les Thugs: (1 session, 1987) * Levellers 5: (3 sessions, 1990-92) * G. Lewis and D.C. Gilbert: (1 session, 1980) * Jeffrey Lewis: (1 session, 2002) * Leyton Buzzards: (4 sessions, 1978-80) * LFO: (1 session, 1990) * Liars: (2 sessions, 2002-04) * Liberator DJs & The London Acid Techno Mafia: (1 session, 1997) * Lift to Experience: (3 sessions, 2001) * Ligament: (1 session, 1995) * Liggers: (1 session, 1980) * Light: (1 session, 1999) * Gordon Lightfoot: (1 session, 1969) * Lightning Bolt: (1 session, 2004) * Lillian: (1 session, 1997) * Lindisfarne: (6 sessions, 1971-74) * Lines: (2 sessions, 1980-81) * Little Bob Story: (2 sessions, 1977) * Little George: (1 session, 2001) * Little Killers: (1 session, 2004) * Little Red Duffle Coats: (1 session, 1981) * Live Skull: (1 session, 1989) * Liverpool Scene: (3 sessions, 1969-70) * Livingstone: (1 session, 1995) * Robert Lloyd: (5 sessions, 1987-90) * Llwybr Llaethog: (4 sessions, 1987-2001) * Anna Lockwood: (1 session, 1969) * Locus: (1 session, 2003) * Locust: (1 session, 2001) * Lo-Fi Generator: (1 session, 1999) * Lois: (1 session, 1993) * Lolita Storm: (2 sessions, 1999-2000) * Lone Star: (3 sessions, 1976-77) * Loop: (3 sessions, 1987-90) * Loop Guru: (3 sessions, 1993-97) * Lorimer: (1 session, 2000) * Lotus Eaters: (2 sessions, 1982-83) * Loudspeaker: (1 session, 1992) * Louisiana Red: (1 session, 1977) * Love Blobs: (1 session, 1992) * Love Child: (1 session, 1992) A session that never was broadcast. * Love Is All: (1 session, 2004) * Love Junk: (1 session, 1997) * Love Sculpture: (3 sessions, 1968-69) * Loves: (4 sessions, 2001-02) * Lene Lovich: (2 sessions, 1978-79) * Low: (4 sessions, 1999-2003) * L7: (1 session, 1990) * Lucys: (1 session, 1981) * Luddites: (1 session, 1983) * Ludus: (1 session, 1982) * Luggage: (1 session, 1995) * Lulu: (1 session, 1967) * Luna: (1 session, 1992) * Lunachicks: (1 session, 1989) * Lungleg: (2 sessions, 1995-96) * Lupine Howl: (1 session, 2000) * Lurkers: (4 sessions, 1977-79) * Luscious Jackson: (1 session, 1995) * Lush: (1 session, 1990) Links *The Peel Sessions Details and tracklistings for every Peel session broadcast from 1992 to 2002 Category: Session Artists Category: Sessions References